


Hell of a Thief

by Cait_frost_11



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Destiny Fix-It, F/M, Fluff, Fuck Destiny, Fun, May 12, One Year, Snartdom, may 12-14, snart lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: One year after destiny, Sara and Len lay in bed and talk about the most important part of that terrible day one year earlier.Here is my contribution to the Snart Lives!/F*** Destiny Project from @stillthewordgirl. Thanks for coming up with this event!





	Hell of a Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



> The Snart lives event is going to go on from May 12-14, so I'm gonna TRY to get one story out for each day of the event.

"I want to stay here forever."

"Forever is a long time."

"Well you were dead for a long time, too," Sara pointed out quietly. 

"I guess that makes two of us," Leonard agreed. 

Underneath the warmth of the covers of Snart's bed, the couple was hiding away from the freezing air of the Waverider. 

"Do you remember what happened one year ago today?" Sara asked cautiously. 

"Yes I most certainly do," Len said with a chuckle. "You kissed me, assassin."

"That's not what I meant," Sara started, but they both knew what she really meant. 

"I'm here now, and that's what really matters," Leonard said. "That is just lost time and now we get to make up for it right here in this bed."

"Oh really?" Sara challenged, snuggling her tiny body up to Leonard's large warm form. "You gonna steal another one of those kisses?"

"I really am one hell of a thief, aren't I?" Len laughed. "Not only did I steal that first kiss, but quite a few since then."

Sara laughed and pressed her lips firmly against his. "I guess you are, crook. One hell of a thief."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> If you want to contribute as well, you can find the rules at this link...  
> https://stillthewordgirl.tumblr.com


End file.
